1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a supported resin substrate, a method for producing the supported resin substrate, and an electronic device including the resin substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent prevalence of mobile information terminals and so forth have strongly required reductions in the thickness and weight of electronic devices, such as displays, mounted on such terminals. In addition to these demands, impact resistance and flexibility have also recently been required. The research and development of the use of flexible resin substrates, instead of glass substrates ire the related art, as substrates on which electronic elements included in electronic devices are mounted has been increasing. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-512568 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-169304 are examples of related art.